Music Drabbles
by SmartOotori
Summary: A Challenge. 10 drabbles for 10 songs


**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random._

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

_**Fuwa Fuwa by Yui Makino**_

Kakashi thought that he had a chance. He thought that maybe the girl he one-sidedly loved would return his feelings. "Ne, Kakashi, let's go meet my boyfriend! He said that he'll treat us lunch." He weakly smiled and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about me, you go have fun." She pouted and trying and failing to drag him with her. "Come on, it's been two weeks since we last saw each other." Again he shook his head and gently jerked his hand out of her grasp. Kakashi gave her a smile and gently pushed her to where her boyfriend was waiting for her. "I'll see you later ok?" She smiled and nodded. "Bye Kakashi!!" He waved and when she was out of his eyesight, he frowned. _'I love you…'_

_**Beautiful (As You) by All 4 One**_

All of Konoha thought that the famous Copy Ninja would never settle down. But here, right in the middle of Konoha was a wedding. Hatake Kakashi thought that he would never find the person he would want to stay with forever. He thought that he would live a bachelor forever but here she is, the person he's been dreaming of, the girl who caught his eye the first time they met. Just one smile he thought that he was in heaven. Kakashi leaned down her ear and whispered, "From the moment I saw you, I've never found a girl as beautiful as you…"

_**Simple and Clean (Rock Instrumental) – No idea…**_

Everyone watched in awe as Kakashi smiled and bought an electric guitar. "Sensei, what are you going to do with that?" He smiled and put the guitar around him and plugged it in. "Play, of course." As soon as he struck the guitar, everyone ran out of the store with bleeding ears. "Note: Never to give him an instrument."

_**The Way You Look At Me by Christian Bautista**_

Most of the female population thought he was eye candy, others thought he was a bloodthristy madman who only thought of killing. But the girl in front of him saw the real him. The one who was lonely, the one who was regretting everything. Kakashi never thought that she would find him, the one who would look past his layers and into his grey soul. Whenever she looked at him, he feels warm, he feels like all this troubles faded from his heart. He knew, she was the missing piece in his heart.

_**Low by Flo-Rida**_

He was at awe. Never in his life would see all of Konoha's kunoichi getting wild in a club. He blushed when Anko got low and winked at him. Kakashi shook his head and walked away. He widened his eye when he saw that Asuma and Kurenai were 'getting down.' _'Must been the hormones…'_ He twitched and walked away before anything else happened. _'Seriously, are all the girls like this?' _Kakashi thought as he saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten getting wild with their partners. He sighed and sat on the bar stool and ordered sake. _'Good thing I don't have a girl with me…'_

_**Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake**_

Kakashi was in a trance. The girl winked at him and seductively motioned for her to follow him to the dance floor. Immediately he followed. She smirked and started grinding on him. "Ready, hot stuff?" He smirked under his mask and copied her actions. Soon they in a heated atmosphere, making both of them sweat from the passion. "Think you can handle me, baby?" She said with a teasing smirk. He smirked.

_**I Don't Want To See You Cry by Christian Bautista**_

Kakashi frowned when he saw Rin crying in front of the KIA stone. Of course, it was his fault that Obito died. It was his fault that he got injured and not see the rocks above him. He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Kakashi…" He quietly grunted as she cried on his chest. "Kakashi…why?" He frowned. "Don't worry, I know Obito's at peace. He did have a smile on his face…" Kakashi shook his head. "Rin, just stop crying please. Obito's spirit will haunt me if you continue crying." He wiped her tears with his finger and smiled. "If I was Obito, this is what I would say: I don't want to see you cry once more…"

_**Shine by Raven Symone**_

People expect him as the next White Fang. But he knew better. He could never be like his father. Not after his father committed suicide. Do people want him to committ suicide too? He shook his head and smiled at the village in front of him. "No, I'll be better than my father, that people will know me as Hatake Kakashi, not as the White Fang's genius son." He held the white-chakra blade in front on him. "I swear on my father's blade that I will be better than him."

_**Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden**_

She laughed as he twirled her. He smiled and picked her up. She giggled when he nuzzled his nose with hers. "Kakashi! You know that tickles!" He chuckled and put her down. "I know you love it." She sighed and nodded. "Yes, Kakashi, I love it and I love you." He smiled held her hand. "I love you too, in fact. I'll be your everything!" He yelled out to the mountains, making his words echo. She blushed and hugged him. "Kakashi! Ugh, you're so embarassing…" Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, but you know me. I truly, madly and deeply love you, with all my heart and soul…"

_**If Ever You're In My Arms Again by Toni Gonzaga & Sam Milby**_

"I'll see you soon, ok Kakashi?" The silver haired man smiled and hugged her. "I love you." She stiffened and smiled. "I love you too, Kakashi!" She smiled and waved goodbye. "Wait for me ok?!" He smiled. "Of course I will!"

A few years later, he was with another girl. She frowned but smiled when they were alone. "Kakashi, why didn't you answer any of my letters?" He frowned. "Why didn't you answer mine?" She raised an eyebrow. "You never sent me one…"

"Kakashi!" He turned around only to be tackled to the ground. "I'm really sorry but I love you, Kakashi!" He started laughing, making her glare at him and smack him on the arm. "Ow! And the reason I'm laughing is because you finally told me." She widened her eyes. "You big dummy…" She started crying and hugged him. Kakashi smiled and hugged her back. "I'll never let you go again…"

* * *

Inspired by _moipaintsasmile._

Well, since she was on my Author Alert, I had a new email saying her new story, _Heartsong_. I read it and thought, "I WANNA TRY!!" And here it is! One of my friends should at least be happy that I put a new a story up, despite the fact I'm not updating my other stories...which I truly do apologize for the lateness. It seems that I need to watch the anime again to get my mojo back.

I think my favorite is Shine. I dunno, I just felt like putting young Kakashi in a drabble. Plus he was adorable when he was young!!!

Simple and Clean was funny...I think XD

DISCLAIMER: Song and Kakashi do not belong to me...


End file.
